The summer with the twins
by allisonf1994
Summary: lol idk just read im bad with summarys!
1. Chapter 1

C: Hikaru and Karou Hitatican, Bella (Emerald green eyes, black hair with a strip of green that matches her eyes that goes down to her waist)

Intro: Bella's mother came to her one day and told her she was sending her to spend time with her friend in Japan. She told Bella that has two boys her age and she should try to see if she had any interest in them … (it's really bad when parents start match making)

Story:

At the Hitatchain house

Hikaru & Karou: What? A girl, staying with us?

Mrs. H: Yes, and I have to go out of town so you boys need to be good to her.

H: Can we at least…

K: Know her name?

Mrs. H: Her names Bella, I have to go now boys, she should be here soon. Behave! *leaves*

H&K: *looks at each other and smiles* This is gonna be great! *high fives*

*Door bell rings*

H: She's... *looks at Karou and smiles*

K: Here!

Both: *Runs for the door and opens it* Hell-WOAH! *eyes widen and they look at each other and back at her*

Bella: Hi… *blushes and looks at the ground*

H: well don't just stand there...

K: *pushes Bella inside* Come on in... *smiles & sits on the couch*

Bella: *blushes* uhh… *looks up at them thinking "this is gonna be difficult thanks mom…" and sighs*

K: I'm Karou.. *smiles*

K&H: *thinking: Ha-ha. This is going to be even more fun than I thought"*

Bella: uh I'm Bella and…..*looks at Hikaru* u must be Hikaru, its gonna take me a while to know who's who…

H: Well, we have a good way for you to learn who's who *looks at Karou& smiles* isn't that right?

K: *giggles* Right! The 'Which one is Hikaru?' Game.

Bella: *looks at them* The which one is Hikaru game? What's that? How do u play?

H&K: Like this, * turns bella around, puts on a hat, and switches places*

K: Now, which one is Hikaru?

Bella: hmm….*gets closer and looks at them* well….*points at Hikaru* your Hikaru right?

H: No.. Sorry, but, that's-* points to Karou*- Hikaru..

K: *Smiles * Its okay though, most people don't get it right on the first try.

Bella: *takes hikarus hat off* but doesn't hikas hair part to the left?

Karou: *Looks shocked* You just met us and you noticed that? O.o

Bella: *smiles* I was told to notice every little thing with you two

H: Well, that's not fair.

K: or fun..

Bella: *smiles and shrugs* sorry I came prepared

H&K: We'll just have to find a new way to have fun then. *look at each other*

K: Yup.

Bella: uh-oh I don't like that look…..*eyes narrow* what are you boys planning?

H: A tour of the rest of the house….

K: For now anyways

Bella: okay…. But I'm watching you… *eyes narrow and motions for them to lead the way*

H&K: *Lead her down the nearest hall& point out rooms until they got to their room* and this, is ours. *smiles & leads her inside*

Bella: *smiles and sits on the bed* you guys still sleep together *smiles and looks at them*

K: *blushes* well, yeah...but….

H: But, there's nothing wrong with brotherly love. *Gets close to Karou& looks into his eyes. Passionately* Isn't that right Karou?

K: Yes, your right. * smiles*

Bella: *eyes widen and she blushes*

H: And, until we find you another place to sleep, we'll all be sleeping together *smiles*

K: Mhm. *steps closer to bella* We'll get really close …

Bella: *eyes widen and she backs up on the bed* N-no way….. id rather sleep on the floor *blushes*

H: we wouldn't be very good Host's if we let you sleep on the floor…

K: so, you're sleeping in here. *pats the bed*

Bella: *sighs and blushes* I don't have a choice do i?

H&K: No, not really. * Smiles*

K: But, you can pick what to do for the rest of the day, if you want.

Bella: it doesn't matter *thinking "I'm just gonna be thinking about later tonight" and sighs*

H: Karou, I think we need to better entertain out guest…

K: Hm, She does look rather bored… anything you want to do Bella?

Bella: …*looks out the window* you guys have a beach out back I guess we can go there *looks at them*

H&K: Your going to need a bathing suit. * Smiles*

K: It's a great place to swim, not to mention the scenery.

Bella: I think I have a bathing suit….hmm…*looks in her bags* yep right here *pulls out a turquoise bikini and smiles* im gonna go change…

H&K: us too.

K: * Thinks: " wow this is great" looks at Hikaru and smiles*

Bella: *walks out of the bathroom in bathing suit* umm are you gonna change guys?

K: * snaps out of daze* uhm.. yeah. *closes door and puts on a bathing suit.*

H&K: Ready ?

Bella: woah *looks at them and smiles* yeah lets go

H&K: * lead Bella to the beach, and get in the water*

H: * splashes Karou*

Bella: *moves back* hey! Splash him not me!

H: heh heh *smiles * sorry Bella . *splashes Karou again*

K: *wipes water from eyes* oww, you got water in my eye Hikaru. *tears form*

H: Karou *tilts his chin up and wipes his eyes softly* im sorry are you okay? *looks in his eyes and strokes his cheek*

Bella: *blushes*

K: yes, I'm ok, Hikaru. *smiles& looks over at Bella* what are you staring at? *?*

Bella: well what am I supposed to do? Look away? *confused and embarrassed and blushes then frowns*

H&K: Well, No. But you don't have to stare. Don't look so down, Bella.* walk over to her*

K: *Splashes playfully*

H: Or, I could always force you to smile. *leans close & puts his hand to her cheek.* so, I suggest you cheer up * smiles*

Bella: *steps back still embarrassed and looks down*

H: relax, just kidding *^_^* don't you think it's lovely out here, Bella?

K: & try not to seem so tense, we don't bite *smiles*

Bella: *turns and looks at the ocean and smiles* it's peaceful *closes her eyes and takes a breath*

K: Sure is. Easily makes this one of my favorite places to be. Other than With Hikaru, that is.

H: *Smiles& blushes a bit*

Bella: *hides a smile and walks deeper and starts swimming humming dynamite*

H&K: *follows her*

H: *starts singing* "I throw my hand up in the air sometimes, singin aye yo. Aye yoo… "

Bella: *smiles and looks at him* y are you following me? And singing…bad

K: I didn't think it was so bad.. *smiles & laughs*

H: well, g, thanks. And, I'm following you, because swimming alone is boring *smiles* is it a crime?

Bella: I feel like im being stalked *smiles and swims backwards*

H: not stalked. Just followed & watched *smiles* that's all. Its not like I'm creeping around. *giggles*

K: so really, he's not stalking.. just.. observing *laughs*

Bella: *shakes her head* it's the same thing…how would you feel if I did it to you *starts swimming towards him*

H: Hmm, maybe I'd play hard to get and swim away.. or *swims towards her, and picks her up* maybe just trick you into coming closer to me. *laughs* never walk towards a stalker. Hah

K: he's got a point you know.. you're supposed to run away ..

Bella: *rolls eyes* Hikaru put me down you stalker…*wiggles trying to get down* come on *smiles* Hikaru…

K: looks like I have to save the pretty damsel in distress *smiles& eyes Bella & pushes Hikaru over & catches Bella.* there you go, free once again. But…. You owe me *winks& puts her down*

Bella: *looks at him and raises her eyebrow and folds her arms across her chest* what are you gonna make me do Karou? *smiles*

K: I'm thinking, no complaining about your sleeping arrangements.

H: you have to let us be the brilliant hosts that we are *smiles* ok?

Bella: nope no Hikaru you're the reason I have to do what he says *looks at Hikaru and glares*

H: *sighs* fine.

K: He's right *smiles* you have to .

Bella: *groans and sighs* fine do whatever…you hosts do…

H&K: with pleasure. *smiles*

Bella: *groans* the whole summer…great…this is your fault, *points to Hikaru* don't think I don't know that you two planned this since I wasn't cooperating. *smiles* I know how you think.

H: * smiles * yep, all summer….

K: Poor Bella….

Bella: *rolls eyes and smiles* I'll get you back, both of you I'll get you, just you wait. When your not expecting it. *smiles*

H&K: But, now we'll always be expecting it *looks at each other* and, we'll be ready

Bella: *smiles and shrugs* have fun not sleeping then *smiles*

H: there are two of us…

K: we can just sleep in shifts. *sticks tongue out at Bella- playing* so, we can get you while you sleep… hmm, should be fun : P

Bella: well I've not slept before so I'm used to it *smiles* you're not gonna get me easily

H&K: well, you've gotta sleep sometime *shrugs* simple fact *smiles*

Bella: *smiles and shrugs* ill get you before you can get me, count on it *smiles*

K: we'll see about that.

*later that night*

Bella: *taking a shower*

H: she's cute…

K: Sure is *smiles, in a daze*

H&K: *gets food, & turns on TV*

Bella: *gets out and dries off and changes into pajamas then goes out into the living room*

H&K: hey Bella. It's about time you got out of there.

H: heh, I thought for sure you drowned…. Kidding…

Bella: *shakes head* ha-ha very funny I was only in there for ten minutes *sits in the arm chair*

K: seems like a long time for him... our showers only take Five. *smiles*

H: Not much on TV is there? * flicks channels*

Bella: Nope there never is around this time…im just gonna ignore your comment Karou *looks at him*

K: ha-ha, what does it bother you?

H: *groans*

Bella: …does it matter? *smiles* and there's other things to do Hikaru *looks at him*

H: Like what?

K: *laughs* No, Not really..

Bella: idk like… a game *smiles* you guys invent games all the time don't you?

H&K: yeah, sometimes.. *smile*

Bella: okay then invent a game *smiles* It will entertain you, at least for a while

H&K: How about the 'Find Bella's Weakness' Game?

Bella: *eyes widen and she blushes* W-what? W-why would you want to do that?

H: Because, it would entertain us.

K: Like you said :"at least for a while".. *laughs*

Bella: Aww crap well I didn't think I was gonna be dragged into it *looks at them*

H&K: Why would you think that?

K: So, Lets start *puts on kitty ears* is it kittens? *meow*

Bella: *confused* why would I be afraid of kittens? *stands up and takes the kitty ears from him and looks at him*

K: Just a thought *=^_^=* people are scared of all kinds of stuff..

H: Like… *flips light switch* The dark…

Bella: im not afraid of the dark guys, you should just give up

H&K: it wouldn't be much of a game if we did that..

H: and you've gotta be afraid off something.

K: is it physical contact? * hugs Bella* hmmm?

Bella: *blushes and shakes her head no* im not afraid of physical contact Karou…how do you think of these things?

K: Just random guesses,

H:until we stumble onto your weakness *smiles* like maybe, Vampires *puts on cape and pretends to bite Karou*

Bella: *sighs, sits down and rolls her eyes* nope…

H&K: maybe its affection, *kisses bella's cheek. & blushes a little*

Bella: *blushes and shakes her head* no but I don't get affection much, don't ask why just continue

H: spiders? Most girls are terrified of them

K: eight legs, eight eyes, and liquefy their prays insides.. *,.,*

Bella: nope….

H&K: Fine. You win. We give up

Bella: *smiles* see… I told you, find something you two can entertain each other with

H: *looks at clock* wow, it's gotten pretty late.

K: *yawns& looks at Bella* & guess where you're sleeping *smiles*

Bella: nope, nope, *smiles* I'm not gonna sleep remember

H&K: Right. Well Goodnight then. Have fun being awake all by yourself, with nothing to do.

K: *smiles& laughs*

Bella: *smiles and sits on the couch and opens a book* goodnight *smiles*

H&K: See you in the morning *evil suspicious grin*

Bella: yeah, just don't fall asleep boys *smiles*

H: not until you do *follows Karou to room*

Bella: *smiles* oh I wont

*with Hikaru and Karou*

H: theres gotta be a way to make her fall Asleep *smiles*

K: give her some tea. Or.. some Tylenol PM's. *laighs*

H: *laughs* yeah that's a great idea hmm…lets make her some tea Karou

K: *goes into the kitchen & starts making tea* What if she doesn't want to drink it?

H: *laughs* oh she will cuz we will all drink it *smiles* that way she has no choice

K: Love the way you think Hikaru. *smiles& finishes making tea*

H&K: *take tea to Bella*

Bella: *looks up from her book* I thought you were going to bed,

H&K: well, we were, but leaving you alone to devise a plan didn't seem like a good idea.

K: so, we figured we'd make us all some tea * smiles*

Bella:*smiles and takes a cup* what did you do to it?

H&K: Nothing,

H: we would be terrible hosts if we did something like that.

Bella: *narrows eyes* fine…im gonna trust you…ill probably regret it tho…*leans back in the chair and sips it then looks at them and blushes* why are you staring at me?

H: oh, no reason.

K: were just surprised that you actually drank it , that's all.

H&K: we thought for sure you didn't trust us. *smiles*

Bella: oh I don't I have a feeling you probably did something to it *looks at them and smiles* which is why you're not drinking yours

H&K: *sips tea* See. The tea is fine. *smiles*

Bella: tea also makes you sleep, is that why you made some? *smiles*

H: Wasn't my idea to make tea. *smiles*

K: & Nope. Just thought it would be nice *giggles*

Bella: mmmm sure you did…it takes a while for the tea to kick in soo your gonna be waiting a while *smiles*

H&K: we can watch tv until then. *laughs*

K: shouldn't take too long *winks& turns on the tv*

Bella: I think youll get bored by then *looks at them and smiles then holds in a yawn "aww crap…"*

H: why don't you lay down?

K: You're starting to look tired already *Smiles& Giggles*

Bella: nope, im good…*looks away "dammit"*

H&K: *"she'll be out in no time"* *laughs*

Bella: *"ive gotta find a way to stay awake.."* *sighs and picks up her book and starts reading*

H: *scoots closer to bella* what are you reading? Must be interesting…

K: if your reading that while you're trying not pass out * smiles*

Bella: ha-ha, I was reading it before you guys came back in and gave me the tea and yes it is interesting *looks at them*

H&K: interesting enough to keep you awake? How's the tea? *laughs & sips tea*

Bella: *looks at them* yes if I could focus on it *raises her eyebrow at them and smiles*

H: fine, we'll leave you to your book then. *smiles& watches tv*

Bella: *looks up at the celing and smiles "im gonna pretend…duh"* *yawns and closes her eyes*

H: *looks at Karou & laughs*

K: Give it ten minutes, She'll be sleeping like a rock…

Bella: *10 mins later…still pretending barely…*

H: wonder how she'd feel if she woke up in our room.. * looks at Karou*

K: Let's find out. *they pick up Bella and puts her on their bed*

Bella: *pretending like shes asleep and sighs* mmm…

H&K: *laughs quietly& lays on either side if her*

Bella: "just wait till they are asleep…then do whatever…"

K: * falls asleep*

Bella: *opens her eyes and sits up quietly and looks at them* *whispers* hmm….what to do? *smiles*

H: *sits up & puts blanket on Karou.* Hmm, good question. 

Bella: *jumps* god…Hikaru….i thought you were…

H: asleep? No. Karou, on the other hand.. Yes. *chuckles* so, gonna go back to reading your book? Or, am I going to have to make us some food?

Bella: *smiles* no im not gonna keep reading, I can help you make something for us

H: what do you want? I could make us waffles, or, cinnamon toast * smiles* or, crepes.

Bella: hmm…I haven't had a crepe in a long time lets have one of them *smiles* just tell me what to do

H: you can get me a frying pan out of that cabinet *points* and get me some fruit out of the fridge.

Bella: yep *gets the frying pan and some strawberries and puts them on the counter* there you go *smiles*

H: thanks. *turns on stove & starts cooking*

Bella: *sits on a stool and watches him* I didn't know you could cook Hikaru

H: *laughs* well, only a little. Only the easy stuff, like, cereal, pancakes… toast. *smiles*

Bella: *smiles* well your easy stuff is burning… *looks at the pan*

H: *O.O* uhm... Crap… uhm…*takes pan off of stove* heh.. my bad..

Bella: *hides a smile* its okay…can I? *takes the pan from him and washes it then quickly makes another one* here Hikaru *smiles*

H: *blushes& giggles* Thanks, *takes a bite* awesome cook *Smiles*

Bella: *blushes and smiles* thanks, its one of the things that im good at

H: what else are you good at? Like, pretending to be asleep? *smiles*

Bella: *smiles* im a good actor like you…*looks at him and raises an eyebrow* when I want to be

H: you think I'm a good actor? *smiles* how so?

Bella: *looks at him -_-* really? Hika, the brotherly love thing you and kao do. That would be acting…*looks at him and smiles*

H: Ahh….well, then thanks *smiles *

Bella: *smiles* your welcome *sits back on the stool puts her elbow on the counter and leans on her hand* I can't believe you didn't think you were acting *yawns*

H: heh yeah….so anyways * looks at Bella & stretches* what do you usually do for fun?

Bella: *smiles* well Im mostly alone so I read *smiles* im not really popular.

H: well, you seem like the more popular type. You've got the looks and the personality. But, I see. Reading is good for your brain. You must be smart too *smiles*

Bella: *blushes* no, I'm a freak because of my different eye color and hair…

H: Your deffenatly not a freak * leans against the counter*

Bella: maybe because you actually are able to see past whatever everyone else cant…the same with kao…*frowns and looks down*

H: heh yeah, 20 20 vision * smiles*

Bella: *smiles and holds in a laugh*

H: so now you think I'm a good actor and I'm funny? * Chuckles* I'd say we're off to a good start. So, what do you think of Karou?

Bella: *looks at him* I don't know Karou seems more calmer then you *smiles* I haven't had enough time with Karou to figure him out yet

H: Yeah, he is. *yawns& looks at the clock*

Bella: you can go to bed hika….you don't have to stay up with me, *smiles and rubs her eyes* go sleep

H: you should go to sleep too. You're tired; don't try to tell me you're not either. *smiles*

Bella: im fine hika really, im used to staying up all night … most nights

H: Well, you need to get some sleep eventually. *smiles& starts walking to his room*

Bella: *smiles* goodnight Hikaru

H: Goodnight *walks into room& lays down*

Bella: *Lies down on the couch and closes her eyes*

*the next day*

K: *wakes up & stretches then Pokes Hikaru* Morning Hika.

H: *rolls over then sits up.* morning Karou.

H&K: * walk to the kitchen*

Bella: *cooking eggs and sees them and looks up* Hmm the twins are up *smiles and puts some eggs on a plate* I hope you don't mind but I woke up early and I was bored so I went through your kitchen

H&K: not at all.

H: making us breakfast? *smiles*

K: smells good *runs hands trough hair*

Bella: *smiles*thanks, like I said last night cooking's the thing I'm good at and I love doing it so, *smiles and shrugs* ill make the meals instead of you having the same things Hikaru can actually make

H&K: thank you *smiles*

H: and hey, don't deny my cooking skills. I make great pancakes. You were just distracting me *smiles & blushes*

Bella: *smiles* I didn't do anything that was all you, trying to impress me didn't work very well did it hika *leans on the counter and smiles*

H: I guess not. *laughs* maybe I'll try again later.

K: With the help of me of course * smiles*

Bella: *smiles and straightens* mmm…we will see about that *smiles* enjoy your food boys *goes and gets in the shower*

H&K: thanks Bella. *smiles& starts to eat*

K: she's a good cook * ^_^*

Bella: *finishes shower and changes into a royal blue sundress and comes out brushing her hair* im glad you guys liked the food *smiles*

H&K: who wouldn't, it's amazing. *smiles*

H: I'm gonna go get a shower *puts plate in the sink and walks away*

K: Yep, Me too. *smiles*

Bella:*smiles and puts her hair in a bun and washes the dishes humming 2012*

H&K: *few minutes later they some back into the kitchen wearing white T's and black shorts* Hey…you did the dishes too?

K: you didn't have too..but thanks *smiles* saves us some work *:P*

Bella: *smiles* oh it doesn't matter *hooks up her iPod to the computer and puts on music* I don't really care

H: what kind of music you got on that thing? *leans over her to look at the computer* nice

Bella: *looks up and smiles then turns around* Kao? Why are you back there? *tilts head a little and smiles* don't be shy

K: heh, sorry. *walks over to the computer* hmm, pretty good songs *smiles*

Bella: Pretty good? No these are great songs *smiles and puts on born for this by Paramore*

H&K: yeah, I guess you could say that *smiles*

Bella: *turns around so she's facing them* what? You don't like my songs? *smiles*

H&K: we do, *smiles*

K: *pokes Bella*

Bella: *smiles and turns the music off* bored boys?

K: a bit. *smiles& pokes Bella some more.* hah, this is entertaining though.

Bella: Kao! That's really annoying *smiles and gets up* I need to figure out a game to entertain you

K: Sorry. Heh Heh….

Bella: hmm…*closes her eyes so she can think* what will entertain you…hmmm…..

H: ha-ha, anything will entertain Karou! … Right, kao?

K: *blushes*

Bella: *smiles* hmm…well is kao ticklish? *smiles* are you ticklish hika? That will keep u entertained *smiles*

H&K: uhm… well. *looks at each other "Oh jeez." * *O.o*

Bella: *smiles evilly and steps towards them* oh you hesitated is that a yes? Hika? *smiles and looks at him then at Karou*Kao?

H: maybe? Maybe not. You'll never know.

K: yeah, never know *smiles*

Bella: *smiles* oh really? *takes another step towards them* I think it will be really easy to figure out *smiles and starts making tickling motions*

H&K: *steps back* heh

K: Wouldn't be so easy if you can't catch me *smiles& chuckles & starts walking away, looking over his shoulder*

Bella: *smiles*okay then ill catch you first Kao *starts following him*

K: *laughs& walks faster* hah, you seem so sure that you can.

Bella: Oh I can *smiles and runs and wraps her arms around his waist* and I did, so where are you ticklish kao? Here? *smiles and tickles his sides and stomach*

K: *laughs* yeah a little.. ok a lot.. *laughs more*

Bella: *smiles and keeps tickling him* I found your weakness, is hika ticklish too?

K: *laughing* Oh yeah. Very. Hah, are you?

Bella: that's classified kao *smiles and stops tickling him* sorry

K: hehe, *tickles her* too bad.

Bella: *laughs* kao….*laughing*

K: haha, classified.. Rightttt.

Bella: *laughs* kao come on *laughing and wiggles* l-let me go

H: *walks in and smiles* well well, it looks like kao found Bella's weakness

K: *laughs and keeps tickling her* yeah she's extremely ticklish hika I think we have ourselves leverage.

Bella: *laughing hard* k-kao s-s-stop *tears forming because she's laughing so hard*

H: *laughs and picks her up and sits on the couch* well what are you gonna do now that we know your so ticklish *smiles and wipes her eyes*

Bella: stay away from you that's for sure *trys to get up but Karou is blocking the way* crap…

H&K: nope we think your done for *smiles*

Bella: let me go guys….now

H: but why…*runs his fingers along her jaw line*


	2. Chapter 2

Bella: *blushes and shivers* Ahh…..Hikaru….*blushes and looks down*

H: *smiles and tilts her chin up so she's looking at him* you like me, I know you do don't deny it *smiles*

Bella: *looks away and blushes* I-I don't know what your talking about

H: Kao…Bella's being mean and not telling the truth *frowns and looks at him* you know I'm right don't you?

K: *smiles* I know hika, I know, why don't you let me talk to her

H: *nods* okay *whispers in her ear "I know you like me and if he cant get you to admit it I will and it wont be easy to hold back after that heh, so good luck" then smiles and sits her on the couch next to Karou and leaves*

Bella: *blushing deep red and her eyes are wide while she's staring at where Hikaru just disappeared from*

K: *holds back a laugh and puts his hand on her shoulder*

Bella: *jumps and looks at him*

K: *laughs* I'm not gonna hurt you but I'd do what he says or he will get you to tell him in the worst way possible trust me

Bella: *sighs* what if I do say I like him. What's he gonna do to me then?

K: *smiles* I honestly don't know but would it matter?

Bella: *looks at him* I… I guess not but I'm not sure if I could be with him…I don't think I'm ready for it yet. Im not even sure if I seriously like him or not.

K: *smiles and leans toward her a little* but your flirting with him. And honestly what would it hurt to try.

Bella looked at Karou and sighed. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about it, she closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch.

K: *smiles and looks at her* Bella, im sure Hikaru would help you through this if you let him

H: *walks in slowly and quietly and sits on the arm of the couch then smiles at Karou when he looks up at him*

Bella: *sighs* I guess but im still afraid of getting hurt. *frowns*

H: *frowns and moves over to her and kneels down in front of her* Bella…

Bella: *opens her eyes, shocked and looks at him* W-what Hikaru?

H: *smiles at her and strokes her cheek* Ill do anything I can to make sure I don't hurt you.

Bella: *blushes* …(she goes to say something but nothing comes out so shes just sitting there with her mouth open lol)

H: *laughs* Bella? You okay?

Bella: *shakes her head and blushes* Y-yeah im okay.

H: *smiles* Im the one making you blush now *winks*

Bella: *blushes and smiles* Hikaru

H: *smiles* it's true, cant you give me a chance Bella?

Bella: *sighs and looks down* I-I don't know Hika…

H: *lifts her chin up and looks at her* Please *smiles*

Bella: *looks at him and puts her hand on his cheek lightly* I'll try but I'm not sure what to do, or how to act because I've never really….*looks away and blushes*

H: *lifts his eyebrow* you've never had a boyfriend *smiles* Im your first *Smiles and stands up*

Bella: *blushes and looks down then nods*

H: *smiles and pulls her up so she's standing in front of him and puts his arms around her waist* That means you have never been with a boy long enough to do anything.

Bella: *tries to get out of his hold* l-let me go Hika….

H: *smiles* come now, what fun is that, smile Bella I know you like it

Bella: *looks away and blushes* Hikaru…

H: *smiles and pushes her dress up a little and puts his hands under it then lightly starts stroking her sides and back* come on Bella smile

Bella: *squirms and tries not to smile* N-not fair you cheater

H: *smiles and keeps doing it* I'm not cheating *laughs*

Bella: *smiles and grabs his hands* really?

H: *smiles* You smiled

Bella: dang… *backs up and sits back on the couch*

H: *smiles* I like that dress on you, do you want to see the things that we would put you in?

Bella: *looks at him and raises an eyebrow* uhm im kinda afraid of what you would put me in *laughs*

H: Aww please bella *gives her a puppy dog face*

K: *smiles and stands next to him and mimics him* please it'll be fun

Bella: Aww that's hardly fair guys! *sighs* fine ill let you play dress up with me

Both: *smiles* yay!

H: *takes her hand and pulls her up* I promise you'll have fun *kisses her forehead and smiles*

Bella: I hope so *blushes and smiles and follows them*

Okay guys this is a little shorter but im still working on it give me ideas on what I can dress myself up as ;-) lol

Comment, rate, give ideas on what I should do, suggest to friends and help me get out there! Lol


End file.
